Information technology has become an increasingly important and indispensable component required for the operation of most modern enterprises. This increased dependency on information technology often requires dedicated support resources be readily accessible to resolve planned or unplanned incidents that may affect the operation the information technology infrastructure. Further, computer operations for complex environments may involve employing various best practices to obtain results that may be comparable to other organizations. Also, the needs, available resources, and expertise in computer operations may vary widely between organizations. Accordingly, it may be difficult to determine if an organization's computer operations are up to a standard. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.